The Things We Do
by Cats070911
Summary: Lynley and Havers confront the leader of a pornography ring with dangerous consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Once again I have allowed the characters from Elizabeth George and especially the BBC to wander free in my head. I don't like the dynamics of the books so all my backstory and characters come from the TV series.

Mullins was an evil man, capable of almost anything. Detective Inspector Thomas Lynley knew that this was their last chance to capture him or he would reach the coast and the boat Barbara had learned was waiting to spirit him across the channel to safety. "Can you see his car Havers?" he asked her.

"No Sir, nothing," replied his Sergeant. It was getting dark now and Lynley was driving his Jensen far too fast for the narrow roads leading from Rye to the coast. He dared not use his lights in case Mullins saw them but was grateful it was almost a full moon. Its diffuse glow gave him just enough light to drive. Barbara was hanging half out of the passenger window trying to see the silhouette of the Range Rover they were following. "I thought we might have back up by now."

"Me too; we have to catch him or that girl is as good as dead. The radios are out of range now so we have to hope they heard our last call." Lynley sounded as worried and helpless as he felt.

"Over there Sir! I saw a light flash. The car has turned left into that paddock."

Tommy swung hard on the wheel and his old car responded, skidding around the corner narrowly missing the overgrown tree that guarded the entrance to the abandoned farm. He floored the accelerator and turned on his lights. There was no point in stealth. Now it was about speed. Mullins saw the car pursuing him and drove through the open door of the old barn. Havers ducked instinctively when she heard the shots fired at them. From the sound Tommy thought it was most likely a handgun rather than a rifle.

"He has a gun Sir," she cried.

"Thank you Havers, I had noticed that."

"Well then I suggest you move faster Sir before he hits us."

Lynley actually laughed, earning him another rebuke from Havers. Even in times of duress they could find something to bicker about. "Unless it's a rifle we are out of range which means he is either not used to guns or he is panicking." Lynley pulled up behind a small copse of scrubby trees. They both dived from the car and took cover behind the largest tree.

"A weapon would be handy right now," Barbara lamented.

Tommy understood her reaction. Ever since she had been shot she had hated guns. "This is not the Wild West Havers. He has a gun but I have you, so I'd say that I have a distinct advantage wouldn't you?"

Barbara rolled her eyes at him. "And your plan to deploy your secret weapon is...?"

Pointing at a small gully Tommy mapped out his strategy. "I don't think he knows there are two of us so if I distract him out here you could circle around behind and come in the back of the barn. Hopefully you can find some way to overpower him."

"How do I do that exactly?"

"Improvise Sergeant. You are never short of ideas. Seriously though, the main thing is to stall until the cavalry arrive."

"Now who is living in the Wild West? Will I expect Rin Tin Tin or The Lone Ranger to ride to the rescue?" She winked at him and he smiled as he gestured her to leave.

"Rin Tin Tin was a dog Havers. I never saw him on a horse," he retorted, "be careful Barbara."

"Sure Sir but it should be me saying that, I know you get carried away when I'm not there to look after you." Before Tommy could answer she had disappeared into the gully and was moving away from him. He missed her already. She was right; he did tend to lose his perspective when she was not there. Lately though it was about everything, not just work. He had already decided that when this case was over he was going to invite her to Howenstowe for a few days. He needed to be with her away from work to confirm his feelings. He knew they would be the same even when he was in his other guise as the 8th Earl of Asherton but maybe away from London it would be easier to tell her he loved her and uncover whether she felt the same way about him.

"Mullins I know you are in there. You are not leaving here so you may as well tell me where the girl is." The reply was a single shot that whistled uncomfortably close through the trees. "Mullins I have sent for back up so any minute now we will have every road blocked and every avenue of escape cut off. It will go much better for you if you surrender now." Two shots rang out this time, both a bit nearer than before. Lynley moved behind a different tree wondering if Barbara had found a way into the barn yet.

A woman screamed a gut-wrenching cry that tore through Tommy. "Barbara!" He was running for the barn door before he realised he had moved. Another whistling bullet made him start to zig zag his run. He stumbled and fell. More gunshots reverberated around him followed by the crunching split of something large crashing into the rotting timbers of the barn wall. A small figure ran from the barn. _Barbara!_ He grabbed her as she passed him and pulled her to the ground. It was not Barbara; it was Karen, the sixteen year old girl Mullins had kidnapped for his pornography ring. She was scared and started to howl like a cornered animal. "It's ok Karen, I'm a policeman. Are you hurt?"

"No."

Tommy could tell she was in shock but it was too dangerous to leave her here. "Listen to me Karen, more police will be here soon. I need you to run to those trees. There's a car there. Get in the back seat and crouch down. Hide till I come a get you. Now run." She nodded and ran to the trees. He watched her go. She was out and safe, relatively. Now he had to help Barbara.

There was another crash, this time accompanied by two pistol shots. At the same time he heard the Jensen's engine fire. _The damned girl is taking my car!_ The car lights briefly lit up the barn. Barbara was fighting with Mullins trying to stop him getting into his vehicle and Mullins was trying to reach his pistol. Tommy saw Barbara go down as Mullins struck her face with the weapon. He did not hesitate and ran into the doorway just as the Range Rover reversed out at high speed. It missed him narrowly but clipped the side of the barn. Tommy rushed to Barbara who lay motionless on the ground near the first horse stall. "Barbara, are you okay?"

She groaned and started to sit up. "Yeah, sorry Sir; I couldn't stop him. Where's Tonto?"

"What?" He feared she was concussed.

"Joke. Is Karen okay? Sorry, I let you down."

"Never. She stole the Jensen! I left the keys in it in case we needed a quick escape. Mullins is probably chasing her now. Damned fool; I told her to hide in it not hijack it!"

"If Mullins wasn't chasing her I'd say it was funny. I hope she will be..." Barbara did not get to complete her sentence. There were car lights outside. Tommy assumed it was their back up until the timbers above them started cracking loudly. He pushed Barbara into the horse stall landing on top of her just as the roof beams gave way. The barn walls collapsed bringing down the roof on top of them. Tommy's lungs filled with dust that smelt of oak and hay. Debris rained down on his back and he brought his arms up to protect Barbara's head. She was coughing so she was still alive and at that moment that was Tommy's only focus, keeping her safe. Diving into the stall had been wise as solid timber beams of the stall walls had held the weight of the roof about four feet above the floor. They were cocooned in the stall, trapped but safe. He rolled off Barbara as she started to wriggle underneath him. "Shh," he warned, "Mullins is still out there."

Tommy listened carefully. He could hear Mullins shouting obscenities at them. Then he heard a series of crunches. "What's he doing?" Barbara whispered. The answer came as the barn began to creak. Timbers strained and snapped under the pressure. Mullins had rammed the barn with his car. Suddenly the side of the stall they were sheltering in gave way. A large roof beam swung down catching Tommy's leg as it fell. He was thrown onto the hard packed dirt floor with such force that the air was unwillingly expelled from his lungs. He struggled to breath, the atmosphere once again filled with dirt and straw. When he tried to sit up he felt the pain. His leg was pinned to the floor by the beam. There were timbers still falling around them but mostly the result of the other end of the barn being pushed over. It was clear Mullins did not know where they were hiding. Tommy took comfort from that, at least he was unlikely to drive his car over them.

Barbara crawled across to him. "Sir, are you hurt?"

"My leg Havers."

In the darkness Barbara put her hand on his back and traced over his thigh down to his ankle. The leg she had was free so she moved her hand over to locate his other leg. It was crushed underneath a large square beam. When she touched it he groaned loudly. She could get her hand under beam on one side and felt his foot but he did not respond when she moved it. "Sir, your leg is caught under a beam. It's badly broken and this is going to hurt but I have to get the weight off it or you'll lose the leg."

"Please, whatever. Thank you Barbara." He was only vaguely conscious. He could feel his mind drifting as he watched her. She worked quickly. The beam was too heavy to lift but was resting at an angle that allowed her to use other timber to wedge in the gap. She kicked the other timber tighter under the beam and it rose a few millimetres. She lay on her back across Tommy's legs to improve her leverage and kicked as hard as she could again and again and again. Slowly the pressure was being released as the beam lifted but she still could not free his leg. Ironically it was Mullins that helped her. He was now ramming the barn from the other side and the roof shifted, lifting the beam momentarily. Barbara grabbed Tommy's trousers and pulled his leg free. Lynley screamed then passed out.

Tommy opened his eyes. His head was cradled in Barbara's lap and she was stroking his hair. He closed his eyes again thinking that if she knew he was awake she might stop. It felt good, very peaceful and comforting. He should be in pain but he could not feel his right leg at all. He could remember her frantic efforts to free him. He knew he should care, he should be worried about how they would survive but at that moment he just wanted to lie there and have Barbara touch him. She kissed him on his forehead and he groaned involuntarily. She moved away from him, gently lowering his head onto some straw. He put up his hand to pull her back but all he could find was space. "Barbara!"

"It's okay Sir. I'm here." Her voice was close but he still could not see her or reach her. "You should be fine. Your leg has been badly crushed but it was only a few minutes before I freed it so you shouldn't have crush syndrome. Mullins is still outside so I think Karen got away. Help should be here any minute."

"Barbara, thank you." There was so much more he wanted to say but he knew that thank you was enough. "Come closer please, hold my hand." He could feel her hesitancy but she obeyed and rested her hand on his palm. He folded his fingers over the back of her hand and squeezed gently. Slowly she curled her fingers over and relaxed in his grip.

"It's okay Sir. I'm here. I won't leave you." Despite their predicament Tommy felt surprisingly happy.

The unmistakable sound of a shotgun being fired filled the air. Barbara let go of Tommy's hand and fell forward onto him. The dust particles appeared to dance in the hundreds of tentacles of moonlight that filtered through the timbers above Tommy. He wrapped his arms around Barbara and felt the warmth of her blood seep onto his fingers. He was frightened. His hands froze. He was unable to think. _No, no not Barbara!_ She groaned and sat up. "Barbara you've been shot."

"Thank you Sir, I had noticed that."

Even now she was mimicking his statement earlier. "It seems you will live if you can still crack jokes Havers." The relief was obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, I think my jacket and the timbers absorbed most of the impact. It bleeding well hurts though; pardon the pun."

Tommy could still hear Mullins firing the shotgun further down the barn. They waited to see what would happen next. Mullins swore colourfully then shouted, "I'll come back Lynley and burn it to the ground with you and your red-haired whore dwarf inside." The voice receded into the distance, still swearing insults as Tommy heard the Range Rover drive away.

Barbara started to laugh. "What exactly is funny about this Sergeant?" Tommy demanded only half serious. He was reclining, propped on his elbow.

"I have never been called a 'red-haired whore dwarf' before. It was well...creative."

"Right now we need to be creative about how we get out of here before he returns. Neither of us is in good nick and I am not counting on anyone riding to our rescue. They would be here by now."

Barbara used a small piece of timber to knock on the stall walls and the fallen roof to find any weak points. Tommy could see her wincing but she was not letting on that she was in pain. "Nothing obvious Sir, although we might be able to squeeze through if I can make this hole bigger," she told him pointing to a spot where most of the shotgun blast was concentrated.

Tommy started to feel weaker. "Barbara, I am not feeling so well," he said slightly falteringly. He could see the alarm on her face. "Listen carefully. I am not going to get out without help and if Mullins comes back soon he will burn the barn. You have to find a way out and get away. Damn that girl for taking my car but promise me Barbara, you will make a run for it."

"I'm not leaving you here Sir."

"Yes you will Havers. I order you to get out."

"Since when did I start obeying orders?"

"Listen Barbara, you are my only hope and if I'm going to die then I don't want your death on my conscience."

"If you are going to die then I have nothing to live for, I'd rather die with you than live without you."

They stared at each other in the dim light. Tommy was aware of the implications of what Barbara had just said. "Don't be ridiculous Havers," Tommy shouted in exasperation but dizziness got the better of him and he sagged back on the floor. He struggled to not pass out.

"Sir!" Barbara rushed to his side her face ashen and her voice choked with fear, "Don't die on me Tommy."

_She called me Tommy_. The sound was magical and he brought up his arm came and pulled her close to him. "Barbara, I should have told you before but you mean more to me than anything. I love you Barbara. Promise me you will keep that alive by living and remembering me." Through his own bleary eyes he could see the tears running down her face carving fresh tracks in the dust and blood.

"I am NOT going to let you die. Mullins is not going to win."

"Kiss me." His voice was feint.

"What?"

"Kiss me Barbara. I don't want to die never having kissed you." He pulled her down to him, knowing he was hurting her back but not caring.

"You are not..." Her words were smothered by his lips. It was everything at once, gentle yet urgent, loving yet lustful, the memories of the past and the promise of the future, happy yet sad. He knew from that one kiss that Barbara was his destiny, however long or short that may be. He was still kissing her as he felt himself getting lighter and the world started to swim. She shook him and said something but he was unable to hear her. _I love you Barbara._


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy could feel a hand in his as he started to wake and knew instantly it was Barbara's. His whole body ached and he felt nauseous. The hand slipped from his grasp. He felt around for it but it was gone. He could smell antiseptic and as he opened his eyes the light was unbearable forcing him to shut them tight. "Where am I?"

"Sir, Sir, it's okay, you're safe. You're in hospital. You've been in a coma for almost three days."

Barbara's voice seemed to fade as other people started talking above him. It sounded like nurses and doctors. The bed started to move and he could see lights and ceiling tiles flashing past. "Barbara!" She did not answer and he started to panic. He tried to lift his head to look around but someone was holding him down. His right leg was elevated above the bed and throbbed. He could feel it pulsate in time with his heartbeat. He stared at it wondering why it was up there and not lying quietly with his other leg. The nurse was holding a large syringe over his face. He could see he had a drip bag hanging over the right side of his bed. A cold sensation washed over him and he began to feel disconnected from his body. They were strapping his head to the bed and the blood pressure cuff became tight around his left arm. The ceiling tiles spun clockwise; he was being turned. His head was put into a machine. It started to whirr, the sounds becoming faster and more intense. Lights were flashing above him. He shut his eyes. This was too much. He wanted Barbara. He needed her with him. He tried to remember but all he could see was darkness and light, darkness and light.

He was returned to his room about half an hour later. He slept on and off and kept calling out for Barbara but she never answered. _Had she been here? Was she alive? Where is she?_ He woke to see his mother sitting where Barbara should have been.

"Tommy, Tommy darling, it's Mother. The scans were clear; you're going to be fine. The swelling on your brain has gone and the doctors say your leg will recover, although you may have a small limp."

"Mother? Where's Barbara?"

"She's in theatre Tommy, having an operation on her back. She'll be down soon."

"An operation? Why?" He sounded scared and Dorothy Lynley took his hand to comfort her son but he jerked it away. "Tell me Mother, now. I need to see her."

"She will be fine Tommy, I promise you. Her back is badly infected from the shotgun wounds. They need to get the rest of the pellets and wood splinters out. She should have had it done when you both came in but she wouldn't leave your side until she knew you would be alright. I have paid for her treatment so that they kept her here in the same ward and didn't transfer her to an NHS hospital but she insisted on a repayment plan. I told her your accountant would work it out later. Stubborn woman won't accept it as my thanks. You can't let her pay after what she did. Mind you I could have saved the cost of the bed, she has been sitting there holding your hand and talking to you the whole time."

"Mother! Stop babbling. What happened?"

Her answer was interrupted by the arrival of Winston Nkata, one of Tommy's detective team, and Assistant Commissioner Hillier. The Detective Constable smiled at him but it was Hillier who spoke. "Good to have you back with us Lynley. Damn lucky actually. I don't know how Havers did it but it was an incredible feat. I've decided to issue a commendation to her. Where is she by the way?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Lynley snapped, "apparently in surgery. Winston, go and see if you can find out how she is please. I'm worried and no one will tell me anything. I don't even know how I got here."

"It's a miracle you _are_ here Lynley. From what she told me you had passed out. Your leg had swollen badly and you were sweating uncontrollably. She was glad you kept groaning because she knew you were still alive. She used the draw cords from her coat to tie two pieces of timber around your leg as a sort of splint. She then bashed a hole in the fallen roof with a big piece of timber. The hole was only just big enough for her to get through. By then it was almost dawn and light was breaking through the clouds. She was worried Mullins would come back to burn down the barn. She found an old rusty saw and a hay fork lying near the barn entrance and she used them to enlarge the hole. Somehow she was able to lift you enough to push you through the hole and she either carried you or dragged you almost seventy yards to hide you in some trees. How she managed that I'll never know given you must be at least sixty pounds heavier than Havers. Mullins returned shortly afterwards and noticed the hole. Apparently he had quite a mouth on him and used some very specific profanities as he set fire to the barn and then started looking around for you. He was almost on top of you so Havers attacked him. I told her it was a foolhardy thing to do but she seemed to think it was the only logical way to protect you. She managed to fight him off somehow and stabbed him with the pitchfork. He fell backwards and hit his head on a rock. She used your belt to tie him to a tree. Somehow she wrestled you into the back of his Rover and drove into Rye for help. The local boys picked up Mullins. He will be going down for a long time."

"My God! She actually managed to get us out? I don't remember much after I was pinned under the beam." It was a lie. Tommy remembered their conversation and that kiss but that was not something he cared to share with Hillier.

"Somehow I doubt it was that simple but Havers is not one to boast. All she kept saying was 'I was not going to leave him to die'. You're fortunate to have such a determined partner Lynley."

"Yes Sir, I am," Tommy replied quietly, "what about the girl?"

"She was so scared she drove back to London. It would have been better if she had gone to Rye. The local lads had gone to the beach, where they thought you were headed. They couldn't see the fire or smoke from there so had no idea where to look for you. You got lucky Lynley."

"And my car?" Tommy envisaged it lying wrecked beside the motorway.

Hillier laughed. "Only a few scratches I believe."

Nkata came back with the news that Barbara was in the recovery ward and would be at least another half hour. He spoke briefly with Tommy, telling him how glad he was that they were both alive and joking about all good lords needing a walking cane and war injuries. Tommy was tired and Hillier politely bid their farewell promising to return the next day. Tommy turned to his mother and said solemnly, "Mother, about Barbara. I would like to ask her to..."

"And about time too," Dorothy spoke over the end of his sentence, "That is wonderful news Tommy. I've seen her with you the last few days. You will never find a woman as devoted to you so if you love her half as much you will both be very happy."

Tommy was astounded. His mother thought he was going to ask Barbara to marry him. "You would approve of me marrying Barbara?"

"Thomas Lynley, just because we have money it does not make me some type of snob. If she makes you happy then of course I approve."

Tommy grinned at her. The idea of marrying Barbara filled his soul with joy. "I was only going to tell you that I wanted to ask her to Howenstowe while we recover."

"Oh, I see," Dorothy replied blushing, "I have thought for a while that there might be something happening and then her extraordinary efforts to save you and seeing her with you this week I just assumed...something. Sorry Tommy."

"Oh I intend to marry her but we have things to sort out first." Tommy smiled at his mother reassuring her. This time he let her hold his hand.

Barbara was lying flat on her stomach when she was brought back to the ward. As she was wheeled past his bed she smiled to see him. "Hiya Sir. The goats need to go to the dentist but I was hoping to take them to the cinema first."

Tommy looked puzzled. The nurse shrugged and said, "It's the anaesthetic, she will be fine in a few hours."

He looked at her lying in the bed a few feet away from him. She was mumbling incoherently and her hair was spread in a thousand different directions across her pillow. She looked a wreck but he had never seen anything so beautiful. He wanted to touch her but she was too far away. After the nurse left his mother said farewell. "I think you two need to be alone."

Tommy was grateful. He just wanted to watch her sleep. "I love you Barbara."


	3. Chapter 3

Lynley woke and glanced over expecting to see Barbara in the bed where she had been last night when he fell asleep. She was gone. _Not again, where is she now?_ He looked around to find her asleep on the chair next to him. She was leaning forward onto his bed but was not touching him. He reached over and gently stroked her head. He stopped, not wanting to wake her but she stirred. "Good morning Barbara, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

"Morning Sir," she said looking embarrassed, "my back hurts; it's easier to sit up than lie on my stomach all the time."

"Are you in much pain? Why didn't you let them operate earlier?"

"It will be fine. Over one hundred and eighty stitches apparently in groups of one or two." Tommy shuddered at the thought. "It hurts to lean on it but otherwise I'm good. I needed to know you would be alright first. How do you feel?"

"Not bad surprisingly but Mother said I might end up with a limp from this," he replied pointing to the cast on his leg.

"The doctor said it was a fairly clean break, so hopefully you will be up and about soon Sir. It could have been a lot worse."

"Thank you Barbara. It would have been worse without you," he said, "Hillier told me what you did. That was an amazing feat. I know you sat guard here as well. I owe you more than I can ever repay."

"That's alright Sir, You would have done the same. You saved me when you pushed me into the stall so we are even I'd say."

"The things we do for love eh? It's not a game where we wrack up points Barbara. I just want you to know I am grateful. I don't even remember what happened." Tommy noticed that a flash of relief crossed her face. It puzzled him. Knowing what has passed between them and hearing about her actions to save him and her refusal to leave his side, he had expected her to be happier to see him. "Nothing after I passed out anyway. That must have been some kiss to render me unconscious," he joked. She grimaced and Tommy's stomach sank. She sat silently, not looking at him.

"Barbara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"If you come up here we could do it again. See if it has the same affect." His voice was soft and kind. He desperately wanted to kiss her again.

"It was a one off Sir, heat of the moment sort of thing. I thought for a second we might actually die there. I'd prefer if we just forgot about it." Barbara's face was red.

Lynley was devastated. "Why? You told me you couldn't live without me and you kissed me with a passion no one has ever had for me before, why should I ignore that?"

"Because we are back in the real world now. We are both okay and we need to get back to our normal lives. We just got carried away with the situation. I felt sorry for you. It was nothing."

Tommy was heartbroken but he did not believe her. If he had not been in traction and a prisoner in his bed he would have grabbed and kissed again to see whether she had been lying in the barn or now. He was unable to think of anything powerful enough to say so retreated to safer ground. It was not defeat. It was a strategic withdrawal to consider how to make her feel safe with him. "So tell me how you did it."

Barbara visibly relaxed and relayed the story. Tommy appeared to listen but was lost in his own thoughts. _I know she loves me._ They talked for an hour about what had happened and about Mullins and as Tommy focussed the conversation came easily. He could see she was trying hard to fit back into their pre-barn patterns but it did nothing to ease his sense of loss. Barbara told him about his missing three days. She knew all about his coma and his rehabilitation programme and how she could help. This gave him the perfect opportunity to say, "Barbara will you come to Cornwall for a while we recuperate?"

"Your mother insisted I come."

"When?" Tommy was puzzled; his mother had not spoken to Barbara since he had told her of his plan.

"When she arrived from Cornwall. She paid for me to stay here and going to Howenstowe was part of the deal to repay her."

Tommy shook his head. His mother amused him at times. "I see. Would come if I asked you and it was not part of some debt obligation?" Tommy became irritated. "Her offer has nothing to do with money and privilege and rubbing your nose in it you know. You just saved her eldest son's life. Don't you think she wants to show you how grateful she is? Sometimes you have to accept gifts and gratitude for what they are and not throw it back in people's faces. It is a sign of strength to accept kindness Barbara, not an indication of weakness. Besides she probably wants help managing me, I'm a notoriously bad patient."

Barbara looked chastened. "Sorry Sir, you know what I'm like. I didn't mean to come across as being rude after all she did for me. It just makes me uncomfortable relying on someone else. I'll apologize to her."

"Thank you. That will mean a lot to both of us. Accepting friendship doesn't mean you are dependent or reliant on someone. Quite the opposite really Barbara, it means you are strong enough to not need to always be in control. I want you to come down with me to Howenstowe for my sake not for duty. I don't want to be stuck there feeling sorry for myself without you to nag me and keep me motivated."

"I don't nag you!"

"Really. What do you call it then?"

"Helpful reminding." She smiled weakly.

"Indeed. Barbara I want you to come because I want to spend time with you. Despite what you think about what happened that night, what I said was true. I do love you. I should have said something before but the time was never right. I believe you love me too. The way you kissed me said you do. All your actions say you do even if your words deny it but if you don't love me, if you really don't love me, then I will forget it. But don't say you don't love me because of some issue of pride or because you are scared. Give us; give me, a chance, please."

"Sir, it's not that easy. We're friends right?" Tommy nodded. "Well where does that love stop and romantic love begin? It feels all messed up and we might lose what we have chasing something that we only think we want because we are lonely or scared."

"You mean like I did with Helen?"

"No...I don't know. I know your relationship with her troubled you. I knew something was wrong when you should have been on your honeymoon and you turned up in Balford-la-nez instead, while Helen was with her sister. You said yourself once you thought you were more in love with the idea of being in love with her than you were actually in love with her. What if this is the same? I can't trade something real and lasting like our friendship for something that might be better but just as easily might destroy that friendship."

"Says someone who is so scared of losing love that she pushes it away. You can't rip my heart out, stomp on it and put it back expecting it to beat as normal."

"That's hardly fair. I stand to lose a lot more here than you do. Besides in the real world outside work we don't fit together. You don't understand my world and I sure as hell will never understand yours. This isn't some Romeo and Juliet happy ever after fairy tale, this is the real world. So no, I will not come to Cornwall. I will see you when you come back to work and I will be the same dutiful Sergeant Havers and you will be the same brilliant DI Lynley."

"Romeo and Juliet did not have a happy ending."

"See, my point proved. You know all that stuff and I don't. I would be an embarrassment to you. We have nothing I common but the Met."

"All that stuff means nothing; life itself means nothing unless you share it with me. We have always been enough for each other. Nothing has changed that."

Barbara stood and looked at Tommy. She had tears in her eyes. She reached out and squeezed his hand then turned and walked towards the door of the ward.

"Barbara wait!" Tommy implored. She paused but did not turn. "I'm sorry I changed the rules but if it wasn't now it would have happened soon. Things can never go back to the way they were but there can be a happy ending. Only walk through that door if you can honestly tell yourself and me that you are not in love with me, never have been and never will be."

She slowly turned and walked back to his bed and stood silently staring at the cast on his leg, biting her bottom lip. Tommy had his answer but he needed her to say it. "Well?"

"Well what?" Her response was sullen but not bitter.

"Do you want to sign it?"

She stared at him then spat incredulously, "We have spent ten minutes arguing about how much we love each other and what to do about it and you ask if I want to sign your cast?"

Tommy chuckled. "You decided our future when you walked over here. That told me everything I needed to know. Now come closer so I can kiss you."

Barbara's expression softened when she looked into his eyes. She tried to kiss him but could not reach and so climbed up carefully onto the bed beside him. Tommy turned slightly towards her and avoiding her back put his hand on her head and drew her face close. Barbara sighed and surrendered any last pretence of resistance. Time stood still for him as they kissed and he thought briefly he might pass out again.

They were still kissing an hour later when Dorothy arrived. She breezed through the door cheerily saying, "Good morning Tommy, Barbara. I hope you...oh my!"

Tommy and Barbara could not help but laugh at the shock on her face. "Sorry Mother, we lost track of time."

Dorothy rushed up to Barbara and was about to hug her when she remembered her back. "Oh congratulations and welcome to the family. I'm so pleased he finally got around to asking you to marry him."

Dorothy saw the shocked look on Barbara's face. "Oh I've done it again haven't I Tommy?"

Tommy looked at Barbara apologetically. She turned to Dorothy and said, "It's fine Lady Asherton. I will be honoured to marry Tommy."

Tommy's heart somersaulted and he pulled her close kissing her with renewed passion. Neither of them noticed Dorothy leave the room.


End file.
